World Trade Center
by Tinga Bella
Summary: Un hommage au 11/09/2001 . HA . Cet OS est assez insupportable alors âmes sensibles s'abstenir.


**Bonjour , bonjour entre les révision du Bac voici un Nouvel OS .**

**Bêta merci à Galswinthe.**

**Tous les personnage appartiennent à SM. L'histoire sort de ma tête. Les informations sont pour la plupart réelles.**

**Auteurs : Tinga Bella**

**Informations :**

**Toutes les informations viennent d'un site consacré au 11 septembre de chaque années depuis 10 ans.**

**Cet OS est assez insupportable alors âmes sensibles s'abstenir.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hommage : 11 septembre 2001<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Total de morts : <strong>3251, 265 passagers des quatre avions détournés, 125 civils et militaires au Pentagone, 343 pompiers de New-York, 23 policiers et 2495 employés et visiteurs des deux tours.

Deux tours rayées.

**Quatre avions détournés :** 2 pour les World Trade Center, 1 pour le Pentagone et le dernier s'écrase à Shanksville, en Pennsylvanie.

Mais combien de vies brisées ?

En hommage à ces familles, à ces victime j'écris cet OS.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mardi 11 Septembre 2001, New-York, 11h00 soit 2h50 après le drame.<strong>

* * *

><p>Le décor était abominable, de la poussière était suspendu dans l'air, un brouillard caché la tombe qu'était devenue les World Trade Center. Des secours par milliers cherchaient les survivant de ce drame. Des enfants sortaient de leur école à la recherche de leur parents. Chaque personne était en l'attente de toutes informations concernant cette attentat.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mardi 11 Septembre 2001, New-York , 12h00 soit 3h50 après le drame.<strong>

* * *

><p>Peu de survivants, de nombreux corps retrouvaient sans vie, déchiquetés, en sang, ils n'avaient pour la plus part plus d'apparence humaine. Des enfants, des femmes, des familles par centaine pleuraient leur proche. Des espoirs qui se brisent, des cœurs qui se fissurent.<p>

Des cris, des hurlement résonnaient dans New-York.

* * *

><p><strong>Mardi 11 Septembre 2001, New-York, 8h50 heure où le premier avion rentre en collision avec la tour Nord.<strong>

* * *

><p>Edward travaillait dans son bureau comme tous les jours depuis 4 ans. Il regardais le portrait de son épouse et de sa petite fille. Les plus belles créatures. Un coup à la porte le sortit de sa contemplation. Il invita la personne à rentrer. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit les femmes de sa vie entrer. Sa femme, sa Bella plus belle que jamais dans son rôle de mère. Et sa fille qui courait dans sa direction. Il la pris dans ses bras et la fit voler. Les rires cristallins de sa fille résonnèrent dans son bureau. Bella observait sa fille et son mari. Elle s'approcha d'eux, et embrassa ce dernier. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mardi 11 Septembre 2001, New-York, 9h55 soit 1h05 après que la tour Nord ne soit touchée, c'est au tour de la tour Sud de l'être à son tour.<strong>

* * *

><p>Cela faisait 1h05 que le cauchemar avait commencé. La tour Nord était au sol et la tour Sud venait d'être touchée. Les secouristes voyaient des personnes se suicider. Jamais il n'y avait eu pire image au monde. On se serait cru sur Mars*.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mardi 11 Septembre 2001, New-York, 10h00 5 minutes après la deuxième collision.<strong>

* * *

><p>Un silence de mort régnait autour d'Edward. Tout son corps était recouverts de grava, des fils électrique pendaient, des barres en fer dépassaient par-ci par-là. L'obscurité régnait parfois éclairé par des étincelles. L'air était saturée en poussière. Rendant sa respiration difficile. Il sentit le petite corps de sa fille bouger sous lui.<p>

_ Carlie !

_ Oui papa, y a eu quoi ? pleura-t-elle.

_ Je ne… sais pas… tu vas bien ?

_ Ouii, couina-t-elle. Où est maman ?

Edward regarda autour de lui. Il ne voyait que des bloc de béton sauf à sa droite. Il y avait quelque chose de chaud et visqueux. Une étincelle éclaira le visage de sa femme. Les yeux grand ouvert, un barre de fer traversait sa poitrine. Un bloc de béton reposer sur sa tête.

Edward mordit sa lèvre. Sa femme était… Il retient ses larmes.

Comment le dire à une petite fille de 6 ans ? Comment ?

_ Je ne… sais pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Mardi 11 Septembre 2001, New-York, 13h00 soit 4h30 après le drame.<strong>

* * *

><p>Les secouriste désespéraient à retrouver d'autre survivants. Une heure déjà qu'ils ne retrouvaient que des corps inertes, sans vie. Parfois méconnaissable. Parfois à faire vomir.<p>

Un cri s'éleva parmi eux.

_ ICI, cria l'un d'entre eux.

Un groupe accourut. Dans un crevasse, entre les gravas, on pouvait apercevoir trois personnes. Une femme, qui semblait morte sur le coup, un homme semblait protéger une fillette au cheveux roux qui bougeait. Il paraissait avoir survécu un moment.

La fillette pleurait ses parents.

Les secouristes se mirent en route pour la dégager des gravats. Cela prit du temps. Une fois les deux corps évacués, l'un d'entre eux s'approcha et pris la fillette dans ses bras.

Les corps furent placés sur un sol protéger par des bâches. Ils furent recouvert avec respect par un drap blanc.

* * *

><p><strong>Mardi 11 Septembre 2001, New-York, 21h00, soit 12h50 après le drame.<strong>

* * *

><p>Les familles défilaient à la recherche des corps de leurs proches. Une femme aux cheveux caramels, des grand yeux vert baignés de larmes, un visage en forme de cœur s'approcha d'une nouvelle table. Où deux corps étaient encore recouvert d'un drap banc. Un homme souleva la bâche sur son fils et sa belle-fille.<p>

Les corps avaient été nettoyés mais les traumatismes étaient visibles. Des ombres foncées étaient dessinées sous la peau. Malgré leur yeux fermés on pouvait dire que leur yeux avaient été ouvert longtemps.

La femme pleura dans les bras de son mari.

_ Les connaissez vous ? demanda l'homme qui avait soulevé le drap.

_ Oui, répondit un homme baraqué. Il s'agit d'Edward… Cullen et de Bella… Isabella Swan. 26 et 27 ans. Il y avait une petite fille avec eux normalement. Où est -elle ?

* * *

><p><strong>Mardi 11 Septembre 2001, New-York, 10h30, soit 2h20 après le drame.<strong>

* * *

><p>Son corps était douloureux, les poids qui pesait sur lui était insupportable. L'air était de plus en plus rare. Son regard se porta sur sa fille. Il devait tout faire pour qu'elle vive. Elle était trop jeune pour mourir, elle n'avait encore rien vécu.<p>

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là ? Combien de temps devaient-ils attendre encore ?

Reverraient-ils leur famille ?

Des sons inquiétants résonnaient depuis un moment déjà. Lorsqu'un son plus sourd se fit entendre il recouvrit le visage de sa fille attendant.

_ Je t'aime Carlie.

_ Moi aussi Papa.

Un bloc se détacha de la paroi frappa la tête du jeune homme, le tuant. Son corps s'affaissa sur celui de la fillette. Celle-ci cria le nom de ses parents.

Jamais elle ne les reverra.

Jamais elle ne les verra s'embrasser, danser, rire.

Jamais.

* * *

><p><strong>Mardi 11 Septembre 2001, New-York, 21h30, soit 13h20 après le drame.<strong>

* * *

><p>Une fillette était assise sur une chaise. Une couverture sur elle. Elle se balançait appelant ses parents. De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues rougies. Elle serrait entre ses doit un pendentif en or , en forme de cœur dans celui-ci reposait une image de ses parents ainsi de leurs cheveux.<p>

Un jeune homme blond s'approcha d'elle. Il souffla de soulagement en la voyant. Le fillette le reconnut tout de suite.

_ Jasper ! elle courut dans ses bras.

Elle lui raconta tout.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercredi 12 septembre 2001, New-York, 8h50 du matin, 24h après le drame.<strong>

* * *

><p>Les recherches continuèrent, encore et encore. Tous espéraient.<p>

Mais l'espoir se dissipait au fil des heures.

New-York raisonnait au son des larmes, des cœurs qui battaient.

* * *

><p><strong>6 mois plus tard. New-York, 4392 heures après le 1109/01.**

* * *

><p>Deux mémoriaux furent réalisés en hommage aux victimes.<p>

Le premier : « un hommage en lumière »**, inauguré par Carlie Swan Cullen 7 ans. Fille d'Edward Cullen qui a protégé sa fille. Mort le 11/09/01 à 11h00.

Il est constitué de 80 projecteurs de forte puissance et visible à 30 km du site. Il fut convenu que chaque nuit pendant un mois et un jour les projecteurs seraient allumés. Ils forment les deux tours.

Le deuxième est la sphère en bronze*** qui se trouvait au cœur de la sculpture. Elle fut endommagée mais pas détruite.

Elle fut placée sur une place de Ballery Park City.

* * *

><p><strong>*citation de Lawrence Edward Tompkins.<strong>

****http(:)(.)com(/)photos(/)pingnews(/)272548043(/)**

**http(:)(.)com(/)Boxing(-)Posters(/)i3524736(.)html**

**http(:)(.)com(/)2010(/)index.35(.)jpg**

*****http(:)/excitingny(.)com(/)ny(-)wtcglobememorial(.)shtml**

**Voilà , C'est finit vous pouvez respirez hein . Dites moi se que vous en dites . **

**Bisous . **

**Tinga Bella .**


End file.
